You and I
by Charms22
Summary: What happens when Tris' college life doesn't work out like it should and she falls in love with a mysterious guy with beautiful eyes? Will Tris be able to survive college life? Will she and the guy with beautiful eyes have a relationship?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: First day at a new place!

 **Hiya, I'm back with another story, I know that I'm crazy and that I cannot stop myself but please do read it and if you can please review this one as well.**

 **This story will be updated after Nicely Played is finished.**

 **Guys please fo read Why us as it is actually the first story I had written about Divergent.**

"Beatrice it's your first day at college." My older brother Caleb said, he is 24 year old, he has dark hair, which he got from our dad, he has has got mom's eyes, to be precise he is a perfect mixture of both, while I'm plain and ugly.

"I know Caleb, but I don't wanna go to college!" I whined.

"You have to as it's your choosing ceremony and I know that you'll choose Erudite or Abnegation."

"Nope, you are wrong I will be choosing Dauntless." I said.

"No one's ever gonna notice you as you are more an introvert than an extrovert." My brother arrogantly said, so I replied back with anger rising as my brother doesn't understand me at all and that's why he is a perfect Erudite: "I'm not an arrogant smart ass like you Caleb and you don't know me at all."

"Pftt, you are such a disgrace to our family!" He said whil mom shouted at him saying: "your sister is not a disgrace to our family but you are one."

"I agree with your mom. Caleb go and apologize to your sis!" Dad calmly said while he answered back. "No, I won't, because she should be the one apologizing."

"Naah, Caleb I shouldn't as you are the one insulting everyone. Opps weren't you the one, who got Susan Black pregnant while she was 16?" I saracastically said while he was glaring at me.

"Yeah better than having a child with a girl like you, because you are ugly as hell and I still cannot acknowledge the fact that you are my sister." When mom and dad heard what Caleb said, they stared at Caleb like he is a shit head, who couldn't control himself and got an innoncent girl pregnant. "Your sister isn't ugly. She is beautiful the way she is and don't you dare to insult her again. Because if you do then you aren't welcome here anymore." Mom warned him, Caleb gulped his saliva down, looked at me with pure hatred for the last time and left my room. Mom and dad consoled me, after I had wiped my tears, I promised myself that I won't cry for him anymore, I got dressed, ate my breakfast and left with my family for my choosing ceremony.

As soon as we were at the Hub, I sprinted towards Susan black, who was waiting for me as she isn't going to high school after what my brother did to her. When she saw him she glared at him just like her parents and older brother Robert, who is choosing today too. "What is he doing here?" Susan asked while her glare was getting even more scarier. "Why should I know that, because I didn't know that he was coming." I honestly said. "I came to meet her as I won't have to meet this ugly cow anymore!" Caleb said with arrogance and out of anger I punched him so hard that his nose crunched and I knew that I broke it. Some people were laughing while some looked at me like I commited a crime.

The choosing ceremony started and Marcus Eaton started saying: "Today is the choosing ceremony of all the ones, who have passed 20 years od their lives. Now they can choose which district, they want to go to study and maybe some of you want to fall in love and will meet their special someone there. And we all are happy that you all can choose your own fate."

Then Dad said: "We are glad to welcome the new choices that you all will make."

Someother poeple said something, but I just ignored it as it was so boring. Soon the first person had to come on the stage where that person had say to which district he or she wants to go. Many people went and now it was my turn, when dad called me to the stage, I walked there as I was walking there someone tried to push me and I glared at that person, while he smiled and winked at me, his eyes were a colour, which I couldn't describe as they were very beautiful. Soon I came out of my trance and said: "Dautless!" The Dauntless cheered while I went to them, the guy with the beautiful eyes came towards me and said...

Disclaimer: This storyline belongs to me except for the characters.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: She is so beautiful!

 **Hai Twisties. This chapter will in the pov of the mysterious guy with the beautiful eyes and maybe you all will realize, who he actually is, if you haven't guessed it yet.**

Mysterious guy's pov

Today is my choosing ceremony, I will choose the rest of my life and my career, but I'm confused between Dautless and Abnegation. If I choose Abnegation mom and dad will be happy, but if I will choose Dauntless my parents will support me, but they don't like holligans, in my opinion I love the free spirited people, who love challenging themselves. Today is the day where I will choose myself or my parents. To be honest I never ever so confused like today. My mom knocked at the door and asked me if I was ready, so I said yes and then we both went downstairs, where dad was preparing my breakfast. "Hey son I made your favourite pancakes for you and I hope that turned out as great as your mothers."

"Thanks dad!" I said with a smile before I digged into my food. "Son don't eat that fast or you will gulp your food down in the wrong pipe." Mom and dad said at the same time, I smiled them and just did what they said for the last time. As soon as we were finished eating our breakfast we went to the Hub, where the choosing ceremony will take place. When we reached there I saw someone who imediately caught my eyes and wow I must say that she beautiful. Then asked my father: "who is she?"

"That's Beatrice Prior. Her brother got Alexander Black's daughter Susan pregnant." Dad said with an annoyed voice and mum just stayed quiet. I was looking at her and I could see that there was some sort of tension between her, her friend and that guy, who is infront of her. He may have said something while I saw that she punched him and broke his nose. My parents were shocked, but in my thoughts this girl was a badass and I instantly started to like her even though I don't know her.

After a while the choosing ceremony started with a speach. "Today is the choosing ceremony of all the ones, who have passed 20 years od their lives. Now they can choose which district, they want to go to study and maybe some of you want to fall in love and will meet their special someone there. And we all are happy that you all can choose your own fate."

Then Andrew Prior, the badass Beatrice's father said: "We are glad to welcome the new choices that you all will make."

Someother poeple said something, but I just ignored it as it was so boring. Soon the first person had to come on the stage where that person had say to which district he or she wants to go. A few already had chosen their district and now it was my turn, I went to the stage and said: "I choose Dauntless." The people of Dauntless cheered and welcomed me with a bro fist or with a pat on my back. At the near end it was her turn, while she was walking I pushed her while she was glaring at me I smiled at her and winked, while looking into her stormy blueish grey eyes. Soon she went onto the stage and said that she chooses Dauntless and I was glad that she did that. Soon she came to the Dauntless, who cheered for her as well as they did for me, I took the opportunity and went to her. Soon after that I said: "I'm sorry that I pushed you, I actually didn't wanna do that. I just wanted to tell you that you are a badass."

"Wow, thanks no one ever complimented me, so it's kinda new for me." She said and her voice was so mesmerizing. "Why wouldn't anyone compliment a beautiful girl like you?" I asked while confusion was written all over my face and she replied back by saying: "because I'm not beautiful, I'm just an ugly cow."

"Whovsaid that to you?" I asked her, while I was getting angry at that person calling a gorgerous girl like her ugly.

"My brother Caleb. He is an arrogant smartass and I actually punched him, because he got my best friend Susan pregnant." She angrilly spat. "What's your name by the way?" She asked me, so I whispered my name into her ear and I noticed the affect I had on her. "What's your name?"

"It's Beatrice, but you can call me Tris, if you want to." She softly said. "So Tris it is." We kept talking until we had to leave, we both ran to the train tracks, where we had to jump into the train, I jumped in first, I held my hand out for her, she grabbed it and pulled her in as a result we both fell into carriage, because of the lack of steadiness. She fell right on top of me, because of the way she fell her face was close to mine her lips were nearly touching mine. I felt the warmth radiating from our bodies, so of boys whistled at us, bringing us back from our trance, so she got up from me, sat down the floor while I got up, giving her a hand, which she gladly took and I helped her up.

There was utter silence between us through the whole train ride, which was comfortable, soon everyone started jumping off, so we followed them, we were holding hands the whole time and then we had jump down from a seven story building, Tris held my hand and we were the first one to jump. This literally was crazy, but I loved the feeling off her hand in mine. As we had reached the bottom there was a net and luckily we didn't get hurt. We looked at eachother and laughed out of relief. I got out of the net at first and then helped her out. "Welcome to the Dauntless district." A voice said to us while coming towards us. "Hey my name is Amar and what are your names?"

"My name is Tris and his name is..."

End of his pov

 **So have you gussed it who this guy is?**

 **Disclaimer: The story belongs to me, but sadly the characters don't.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Stolen moments!

 **Heya Twistinians, I'm glad that someone guessed that the mysterious guy is Tobias(Four).**

The guy with the beautiful eyes came towards me and said: "I'm sorry that I pushed you, I actually didn't wanna do that. I just wanted to tell you that you are a badass." Omg his voice is so deep and I'm mesmerized because of his voice.

"Wow, thanks no one ever complimented me, so it's kinda new for me." I said. "Why wouldn't anyone compliment a beautiful girl like you?" He asked while confusion was written all over his face and I replied back by saying: "because I'm not beautiful, I'm just an ugly cow."

"Who said that to you?" He asked me, I could sense the way he reacted that he is getting angry over this stupid issue. "My brother Caleb. He is an arrogant smartass and I actually punched him, because he got my best friend Susan pregnant." I angrilly spat. "What's your name by the way?" I asked him, so he whispered his name into my ear, I was blushing during the closeness between us. So his name is Tobias, it really suits him. "What's your name?"

"It's Beatrice, but you can call me Tris, if you want to." I softly said. "So Tris it is." We kept talking until we had to leave, we both ran to the train tracks, where we had to jump into the train, he jumped in first, he then held his hand out for me,I grabbed it and pulled me in as a result we both fell into carriage, because of the lack of steadiness. I fell right on top of him, because of the way I fell my face was close to his, my lips were nearly touching his. I felt the warmth radiating from our bodies, some of boys whistled at us, bringing us back from our trance, so In got up from him, sat down the floor while he got up, giving me a hand, which I gladly took and he helped me up.

There was utter silence between us through the whole train ride, which was comfortable, soon everyone started jumping off, so we followed them, we were holding hands the whole time and then we had jump down from a seven story building, Tobias held my hand and we were the first one to jump. I loved the feeling off his hand in mine. As we had reached the bottom there was a net and luckily we didn't get hurt. We looked at eachother and laughed out of relief. Tobias got out of the net at first and then helped me out. "Welcome to the Dauntless district." A voice said to us while coming towards us. "Hey my name is Amar and what are your names?"

"My name is Tris and his name is..."

"My name's Tobias." He finished the sentence for me. "Are two a couple?" He asked us and we said at the same time: "no, we just met today at the choosing ceremony and got along well."

"Oh, I thought you were dating, because of the way you guys are holding echother's hand." He said while looking at our intertwined hands. We untangled our hands and were standing side by side. He showed is that we should wait at the end of this hallway for him and the other students, so we went there and waited for about an hour. This year we are a lot of students, who chose the Dauntless district. "So I'm delighted to welcome you all to the the Dauntless Academy as we expected less students this year, one of you girls has to share a dorm with one of the guys. You will know it after I have handed out the forms to you guys." Amar said. At first he showed us the Pit, then the Chasm and the dining hall and I must say that I was fascinated by the beauty of this college.

At first he told us to have dinner and then he will show is our apartment. The students of Dauntless were cheering when they saw us all as we are the newcomers. Tobias and I sat at a table as we both were that hungry we shared our food and at last we had a slice of the delicious Dauntless cake. Soon a group of girls came towards us and said: "I hope that we are one of the lucky girl, who can share a room with an handsome guy like you."

"I hope that I don't have to share a room with you girls. You girls seem like you would do anything to get an handsome guy on your bed." Tobias venomously said while I snickered at the girls, who were now glaring at me and then they left as they felt humiliated. Whenever I didn't look at him, I felt his gaze on me and whenever he wasn't looking I looked at him, memorizing his whole handsome face, his muscles as he seems like he works out a lot. I imagined him having a sixpack underneath his shirt and it would be so wow. When he noticed my gaze, he winked at me and I immediately blushed. I don't know what happening to me, but what I know is that I'm deeply attracted to him and at the same time I'm scared about falling in love with him, because of what I have seen love ruins you or makes you a better person. Love was what had ruined Susan's life, it broke her heart and I'm scared that the same thing will happen to me, so I keep away from love. Soon my thoughts were interrupted by Tobias, who nudged me, I looked up and Amar was staring at me. "What happened?" I asked and Amar replied back without getting angry at me: "I'm giving you all your schedules for the classes as well as the key to you all one each and the number of the dorm is written on the key." Then he handed me my shedule and the dorm key, I hoped that I'm sharing the dorm with a girl and not with any of the boys. I thanked him and then he lead us all to the hallway where the dorms were. My form was number 46 **(AN you all know why:p)** , so I went through the hallway, when I reached the dorm, the door was already open and I went inside. To my surprise my roommate was Tobias, shit that's gonna be so akward, he looked at the door, saw me and he was as shocked as I was. "It looks like we are roomies!" I said with a small smile, he smiled back at me and said: "yup, I'm glad it's you and not another girl." I blushed at his comment while he slighly chuckled at me. I took my clothes and was thinking about a way that I can change my clothes, so I asked Tobias: "can you please look away while I'm changing?"

"Sure!" He answered back while turning around, I don't know how long I will last the dorm situation as I have never ever shared a room with a guy in my life, not even my brother. From the corner of my eyes that he glancing here and then at me as he thought that I wouldn't notice stolen glances at me, I think that he noticed that I have realized that he was staring at me, so he turned around. After I was finished changing I asked: "do you know where the bathroom is?"

"Yes, you have to go out of our dorm, then turn right, walk straight ahead until you have reached the far corner."

"Thanks."

"Why do you want to change your clothes in the bathroom from now on?" He asked me and as response I shook my head. "Okay, I want to change my clothes, can you please turn around?" He asked with a smirk, so I answered back: "gladly." He started change, I looked at him, when he didn't notice my stare and looked away, when he caught me staring. When he turned around, I could she his defined sixpack, holy shit he was so hot, I was openly gaping at him, he was blushing for the first time and I noticed that he was only wearing sweat pants. "Tris you close your mouth or else a fly will fly into your mouth." He said as per request I closed my mouth and asked him: "Do you always sleep like this?"

"Yeah." He said and I gulped my saliva down, while not trying to look at his sexy and defined upper half of the body. I start thinking how his lower half of the body looks like, I shouldn't think like that it's kinda creapy. "Penny for your thoughts!" He said bringing me back from my thoughts. "What were thinking about?" He asked me and I answered back: "nothing, I'm just nervous about tomorrow."

"Same here!" He said, I went towards my bed, I lay down, covered myself with quilt, he did the same as me, he turned towards me and we talked for a while until we both fell asleep.

 **AN**

 **I know it's going to fast, but there will be someone whose gonna try to come in between them.**

 **Can you suggest someone for that?**

 **End of the AN**

 **Disclaimer: I hate disclaimers but have to do them, because I don't want someone to copy and paste my plot as their own.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: My new enemy revealed!

 **Hola Twisties this chapter will have Tris and Tobias' pov as they both will respectively have one enemy each.**

 **The** **story** **will be mainly in Tris' pov throughout the story. When nothing is mentioned then it's in Tris' point of view, but when I have someone elses' point of view before then I will mention her pov too.**

 **I have started a poll about which story to update next, so guys please vote there for the next story, you wanna read.**

Tobias' pov

At first I was shocked when I got to now that the person sleeping in my dorm will be Tris, the girl, who makes me breathless whenever I see her. I have seen her once before, but at that time I didn't have the guts to talk to her, but now I can talk to her without any hesitation. I know I sound crazy, but it feels like I have known her since forever, she is smart, sarcastic, funny, kind, hot, breathtaking beautiful, sweet and the list goes on. I couldn't stop glacing at her even when she was changing, which she noticed, so I stopped staring at her as I felt embarassed. Then when it was my turn I did notice her glances towards me, which flattered me ofcourse and I feel more self conscious when I'm around her. Soon we ended up talking before falling asleep.

The next day were woken up, because of a sound, when I listened to it, it sounded like someone was knocking on our door. I covered myself, acted like I was sleeping, so Tris went to the door and opened it. "Who are you and why the hell did you interrupt me from my sleep?" Tris asked that person, he smirked at her and said: "have you forgotten me baby, it's me Peter, your loving boyfriend. Why the hell are you sharing a room with another man?"

"I don't know you and what's wrong with you calling yourself my boyfriend? I would never date a jerk like you." She angrilly spat at him, making him loose his cool. I was looking at them while trying to analyze their behaviour. Soon that guy Peter was getting closer to her, she moved backwards, he came even more closer, she balled her hands into fists as she was ready to attack him, that's when I came between them. "How dare you come between my girlfriend and me?" He asked me, so I answered back: "oh, so you are her boyfriend, because of what I know Tris doesn't have one." Tris touched my shoulder while a current was passing through my whole body and she whispered into my ear: "can you please get him out of our room? I don't even know him, so how can he be my boyfriend?" I just nodded and I demanded Peter: "get out of this room right now or else I will report you for harassing a girl in her own room."

"I wasn't harrassing her, she's used to this as her brother has trained her well for one night stands." Petter commented before leaving, Tris looked completely devastated, I hate Peter for making her feel uncomfortable and that she feels that she's inpure as he said. I went towards the door, then locked it, went towards her and said: "Tris just forget what that jerk said to you, he doesn't desserve your acknowledgement."

"No, you don't get it my brother used Susan, he knew that she loves him and is ready to do anything for him. He promised her that he'll marry her one day as he did that, she got carried away and let him do whatever he wanted to. That's how she ended up pregnant, heartbroken and she even tried to kill herself, she would have if I wasn't the one, who stopped her. I made my decision never to fall in love with anyone." Tris said I barely could register what she said except for when she said that she won't fall in love with anyone. Now I get it why she was uncomfortable last night, knowing that she has to share a room with me. I tried to comfort her, but she said that she wants to be alone for sometime, so I let her go the dining hall and she said that's she'll meet me in the classroom. After she went I locked the door, got ready and went to the dining hall, where I saw a girl insulting Tris, who was defending herself.

End of his pov

Tris' pov

Someone was knocking on our door. I went to the door and opened it. "Who are you and why the hell did you interrupt me from my sleep?" I asked that person, who was now smirking while saying: "have you forgotten me baby, it's me Peter, your loving boyfriend. Why the hell are you sharing a room with another man?"

"I don't know you and what's wrong with you calling yourself my boyfriend? I would never date a jerk like you." I angrilly spat at him, because he had the nerve to call himself my boyfriend and made him loose his cool. I was glaring at him. Soon that guy Peter was getting closer to me, I moved backwards, he came even more closer, I balled my hands into fists as I was ready to attack him, if he gets even more closer, that's when luckilly Tobias came between us. "How dare you come between my girlfriend and me?" Peter asked Tobias, so he answered back: "oh, so you are her boyfriend, because of what I know Tris doesn't have one." I touched his shoulder while electricity was passing through my whole body and I whispered into hi ear: "can you please get him out of our room? I don't even know him, so how can he be my boyfriend?" He just nodded and he demanded Peter: "get out of this room right now or else I will report you for harassing a girl in her own room."

"I wasn't harrassing her, she's used to this as her brother has trained her well for one night stands." Peter said, I would love to slap his jerkness out of him, but I couldn't. After the incident with Peter I was shaken up. Tobias was trying to cheer me up, so I told him something I shouldn't have, then that he should leave me alone for a while and that I will meet him later. After getting dressed I just went to the dining hall to eat something. When I was lost in my thoughts, ao threw something over my head, when I looked up a girl was smirking at me and she looked like she has done plastic surgery to her whole body. "What the hell is your problem?" I asked her, she kept smirking at me and spat at me: "that's what you desserve you little slut for making out with my boyfriend. Keep away from Tobias, because he is mine." That's when Tobias came to me looking confused as ever, I replied back to that barbie: "I didn't know that you are Tobias' insecure girlfriend, because he didn't say anything while making out with me as per what you said. By the way what's your name miss plastic face?" Her smirk changed into an hurt expression, while Tobias asked her before laughing at my comment: "yes, who are you?"

"Did you forget me babe it's me Nita."

"Nope, I don't know a girl named Tina. Oh, sorry I meant to say Nita. Oh yeah and about what I do with Tris is non of your concern." He said before asking her: "is that clear miss calling someone else a slut when she is one herself?" She just stomped her foot and left. "Lets get you cleaned!" He said with a smirk and I answered back: "no thanks, I will do it myself."

"Are you sure, because I can help you out." He winked, I just stood there and blushed before running away from him. I went to the dorm, took my clother and went to the bathroom down the hall. I cleaned myself up, got dressed and went to my first class.

 **Disclaimer: I hate disclaimers but have to do them, because I don't want someone to copy and paste my plot as their own!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Meeting my New Classmates!

 **Heyo my dear Twistinians.**

 **So to update my status with my poll which is closed now, most of you guys wanted this story to get updated next and I promise that I will update Frenemies Shot 3 tomorrow or the day after.**

 **I would love to thank my Beta reader Chickenlover313 for her help and I hope that you all will like this chapter.**

 **-Tris' pov-**

When I saw that Tobias is one of my classmates, I was happy as I knew one of them, but sadly Peter and Nita were in the same class as me. When Nita was trying to flirt with Tobias, he was completely ignoring her until he saw me, his smiled at me with the smile that makes him even more attractive. He then called me: "Tris come here, I saved you a seat. I need to tell you something,"

"Thanks, Toby. What did you want to tell me?"

"Oh, it's nothing that would interest the others, but it will certainly interest you," he said with a wink while I was walking towards him. I pushed Nita off my desk and then sat down next to him. She gave a murderous look and stalked away, then sat down next to Peter. "So what did you want to tell me?" I asked him and he replied back with a laugh. "I said that only so that Nita would go away, but she didn't do that by herself. She even needed your help."

"Oh, so it's your fault that I got my hands dirty!" I said with a smirk playing on my face. "What do you mean by that?" He asked me while being confused, so I showed him my hands and he asked me: "why do you have makeup on your hands?"

"Because of pushing Miss Plastic Face."

"S***, she uses too much makeup and that's why she looks like Saw," he said. I was laughing as he was shuddering while thinking of Saw, so I said after analyzing him: "You hate horror movies?!"

"Yes, I do,"

"Great, because I hate them too," I said before we high fived. I noticed the glare that Nita was giving me as well as that creepy smirk of Peter, which I would love to slap away. The bell already rang twice and it seems like our teacher is late. "I'm sorry for being late class. My name is Tori Wu and I am responsible for this class. So today we're going to do a role play in groups about the schedule of your usual day before the Choosing Ceremony. You all will be mixed so that each group consists of four students. One group will probably have five. The role play is due on Friday next week, so you have to do it in your free time," our teacher said with a smile. We greeted her and she wrote down the groups on the blackboard.

Group number one: Peter, Drew, Al, Molly and Nita.

The second group: Christina, Will, Lauren and Eric.

Group number three: Lynn, Marlene, Zeke and Shauna.

The fourth group: Tris, Four, Uriah and Rachael.

"Miss Wu, who is Four?" I asked her and she answered back: "The gentleman sitting right next to you," I looked at Tobias, who smirked at me, so I whispered: "so that's what you wanted to tell me!" He whispered back as an answer: "Yeah,"

"I prefer Tobias more than Four," I whispered and he whispered back with a smirk, "I'm Tobias only for you and I don't want anyone to call me by my real name as it is only for my loved ones," So that means I'm special for him. Our teacher then told us how we can make the role play funny, emotional or how we can mortify the audience. Soon the bell rang and we all scurried out as the next subject was martial arts. I wasn't surprised at all that our teacher for the martial arts class is Amar.

Our class was separated into two groups as some of us already know the basics of it. I knew the basics. After all, I learned it to defend myself, and till now I have only used it once, due to the fact that a drunk Caleb tried to hit me, so I used my knowledge and knocked him out. Amar told us to pair up with someone, who doesn't know it at all so that we can show them how to do it correctly. To my luck the only one who was left was Nita, so she went to Amar and screamed, "What the hell?! I have to do this exercise with that minion? I don't want to do it with that loser!" Amar looked at her and said, "Everyone already has a partner and the only one who is left is Tris. Nita, you are behaving like a spoiled brat. This isn't allowed in my class. If you continue with that attitude, I may have to kick you out of my class and further actions will be taken by our principal. Now apologize to Tris, so that we can continue with the class," She then stomped off towards the exit. "So class, this was an example of what happens when you don't behave accordingly to our rules and just run out of the class. So Tris and I will show you how to do the movements correctly. It helps you all in defending yourself."

The first move was Amar that he took. I had a few seconds to calculate my move, so I saw that I could probably kick him in his knee as it was an easy target for me, as well as the knee can easily get damaged. I immediately thought of Caleb, so I accidentally kicked him with full force and fell to the ground. While the others were staring at me with awe, Peter and his toys sneered in disgust and envy. "I'm so sorry Amar! I didn't mean to kick you so hard!" I say worriedly.

"It's okay Tris. I presume that you thought of someone that deserves a kick like this," Amar winces.

"Yeah, and hate him for what he did," I sigh.

"What did he-" Amar starts to ask, but gets interrupted by a loud roar of Caleb's annoying voice; "Beatrice Prior, you have to come with me right now!"

"No, I won't Caleb. You can tell me whatever you want in front of my classmates or p*** off," I angrily shouted at him. "It's your own damn fault that everyone now knows that I got a sixteen-year-old girl pregnant!" He shouted back at me, so I calmly said before getting even more angrier. "Caleb, everyone knows it, even without me telling anyone that you got Susan pregnant. By the way, it's your fault, not mine and you know what, you deserve whatever is happening to you, you a**," He runs towards me and tries to slap me, but I block him and growl, "I still cannot believe it that my own brother ruined someone else's life. I have to hear people insulting me, calling me whatever comes out of their s*** mouths. That's because you just had to fulfill your inner thirst without thinking about the consequences. Since that day I have lost all the respect I had for you. I used to look up to you but now, I just see an animal that is hidden behind the mask of his lies," After pouring my heart and anger out, I stormed off from the class and went to the only place where I could be myself.

 **Disclaimer: Phew, the end of this chapter was kinda dramatic, but the truth still is that I don't own Divergent.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: I Need Some Space!

 **Hola Twisties! I'm back again after all my motivation is back.**

 **My special thank you's are for my mind blowing Beta reader Chickenlover313 and the people who are reading this story.**

 **Do check out my other works please and The Dream which is written by Chickenlover313, my all time favourite story Inescapable Passion written by Jojoboo90 as well the other favourite stories of mine.**

 **-Tobias' pov-**

Tris' brother was starting to make me angry. I could feel the anger coursing through my veins. I was in deep thoughts of how to hurt Caleb for acting like a jerk towards Tris. To be honest with myself, she doesn't deserve a brother like him. I cannot understand why it's bothering me so much, seeing her like this. She is an angel. I'm just a guy with a broken past that made me who I am today. I love my parents, even though they are not the ones who created me, but they never let me down and loved me like I was their own.

"Four, are you on the moon or what?" someone named Amar said, but he's better known as our teacher.

I replied back, "Nah, I was in another world for a while,"

"Ah, does it have to be something to do with you and Tris!?" He teased me while I was perplexed.

I replied back, "Umm Amar, she isn't mine and I'm not planning to make her mi-"

I got cut off by him saying, "She will be yours! I can just feel the tension between y-" This time I cut him off as he glares at me for interrupting him.

"There's nothing between us Amar, we're just friends," I said, while getting annoyed.

"You guys will be more than that, every freaking person can and will see that."

"We are nothing more than friends," I said before I stormed off in search of Tris.

When I found her, the sight of her made my heart ache.

She looked like she had been crying the whole time, so I slowly went to her and said, "Hey Tris, I know that you don't want to talk with anyone, but I-"

She cut me off with her angry voice. "Can you please leave me alone. I need some space," Tris muttered.

I was flabbergasted by her as her anger was at peak but not really. I needed to do something, but what? I do not know.

I went closer towards her and said, "I know how it feels to look up to someone close to you, but that person now has become your worst nightmare," I start to leave, but Tris gently tugs my hand towards to her.

"Please stay with me. I feel more alive when you are near me Tobias," she softly said. So I stayed.

"I don't know why, but I feel a strong connection between us and I don't wanna lose it. You are keeping me sane right now and if it wasn't for you, I would have done something that I would have regretted afterwards." I now know why Tris and I have a connection with each other.

 **End of his pov**

 **-Tris' pov-**

My brain wants me to stay away from Tobias while my heart disagrees. I don't why but this one is full of mysteries. He says something but doesn't want to elaborate. This so damm confusing. I want to solve the biggest mystery of my life named Tobias Eaton and I will.

I seemed to be spaced out for too long, so he brought me out of it by saying, "Earth to Tris?"

He was slightly amused while he was looking at me, so I said, "Tobias, you can trust me and I will never judge you," His amused smirk falls into a guilty frown.

He replied back, "You are going to judge me, when you will find out the truth and I cannot hurt you with it."

He quickly leaves. I wanted to go after him, but I couldn't as I was contemplating about what he knows.

"Wait a minute, does he know about my past? Does he know him? Is he him, the man I got married to while being kid-"

I got interrupted by Tobias himself, but he replied in a way that wasn't himself and said, "Yes, I know about your past, because we share the same one."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked him but he was long gone, leaving me behind with my confusion and thoughts.

 **AN**

 **I'm not so sorry** **for** **the** **cliffhanger.**

 **What connection do these two have with each other?**

 **Is Tobias really the kidnapped bride's groom? These two are so confusing right?**

 **End of the AN**

 **Disclaimer:** **Answer** **these** **questions** **and** **then** **I will update this story!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Roleplay

 **Heya Twisties, you guys didn't answer the questions, but I don't mind at all.**

 **Special thanks to Chickenlover313 for Beta reading this chapter.**

 **So are you ready for a twisted** **atmosphere between the characters?**

 **Today it's Uriah and the gangs' entry in the story.**

 **There's a poll on my page, do vote for your favourite story.**

-Tris' pov-

When I woke up, I realized that it was a drean that I had and that Tobias and I neither had the conversation, but why does it feel so real?

The days passed and soon it was Friday evening.

"You have been added in the group Dauntless Roleplayers." I read while I was checking my WhatsApp, then I saw that it was Tobias that added me intp the group. "So the first person wrote: "heya peeps I'm Uriah, the hotter one of the Pedrad twins." That guy seems like an idiot, so I decide to play a bit with him. "If you are so hot, I have an idea, how to make you even more hotter." I wrote.

Tobias sent me an angry emoji on our private chat and I was smiling to myself, because I know that he is jealous.

"How?" Uriah wrote with an wink emoji and I answered back: "with my fist," I wanted to write more, but Racheal and Tobias sent in the group chat a smiling emoji with tears. "On your face!" I completed my sentence. "For that you have to find me Trissy." Uriah answered back and I wrote back to him: oi, dumbo I will find you."

"Okay, okay guys," Tobias wrote and Racheal interrupted him by writing: "back to work guys or else we won't be able to anything, because of you guyses bickering."

"Racheal be nice!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry Four for offending your girlfriend." Racheal bitched back. "Shut up Rachel," I was rudely interrupted by her as she asked me: "why should I? Did I just offend the poor little Tris with brother and anger issues?!" Damm I'm gonna kill this bitch, when I get her. I wanted to write her back, but Four did, before I could: "it's non of your damm business Racheal."

"Guys calm down, we all should just relax and work peacefully with one another."

"Guys Uriah's right, but I cannot work with someone, w-"

"What do you mean?" That snake asked me, so I replied back: "who makes bloody assumptions about my problems and non existing love life." After that I went offline. I was so pissed that I didn't notice, where I went. After I looked around, I noticed that I was in the training room, where we all can do whatever we want to. I went to the punching bags, where I began to punch and kick it, until my anger had subsided a bit.

Soon after that I went to the targets and practiced my aim. I inhaled then exhaled and threw the knife at the target and it hit the bullseye. I threw another knife, which hit the bullseye perfectly.

I didn't notice that a few people came into the training room, until I heard a round of applause or saw some of them, who stared at me with admiration. To be precise one look gave me butterflies in my stomach as I saw pride in them, someone brought me back from my trance and it was that annoying kid Peter. "I can do this a hundred times better than this Stiff and I'm t-" he got cut off by Tobias, who was challenging him: "oh really then show us what you can do!?"

"Gladly, because I will shock all of you to the wits," he arrogantly said, so I went out of his way and he showed us what he can do.

Whatever he did was worse than I had expected it to be. "No, you are doung it wrong," I said to him and sneered at me. "No, I'm not Stiff, so just shut the hell up."

"She is right Peter. You are doing it wrong, so lets watch Tris do it again." A girl named Lynn sided with me, I nodded at her saying "thanks" and she nodded back by saying "you are welcome." I demonstrated the right way of throwing a knife, while Peter was glaring at me and he was behind me.

The rest applauded again and I smiled at them, before an idea struck into my mind and I looked directly at my target. "So Peter, would you like to compete with me?!" I waited for his answer and when he answered back, he had a determined face plus an ugly smirk: "heck, yes!?" I sensed that he is upto something and then he said: "so that I can show you that I'm always better than you." I hate this jerk so much, so I suggested: "tomorrow morning at 8 o'clock sharp. Don't be late or else you will have to pay for the consequences." I didn't wait for his answer, went with Tobias to our dorm.

The walk to the room wasn't as long as I had thought it would have been. After he unlocked the door, we went inside and then I locked the door.

I was actually dreading the next day as I feel like Peter is going to make this competition a dirty play, so I need to be prepared for it. "Tris, why on earth did you challenge Peter? For god's sake he is gonna kill you," Four lashed out rather than Tobias, because when he is Four he can get aggrevated more than when he is "my" calm and composed Tobias. "What the heck Tris, he is not yours." I reminded myself. "Tris can you please promise me that, that you'll make it out alive!?" He said now a bit calmly, before saying: "because I need you by my side and I cannot live without you." These words were the ones I always wanted to hear, but I didn't believe my ears, when he said them. When I looked at him, I saw that his cheeks were slightly red as well as the tips of his ears. That's so damm cute. "Tris please keep your shit together." I said to myself. "Tobias I promise that I will make it out alive and please don't worry about me!?" I softly said while he disagreed. "I can't stop worrying about you Tris, I just can't, because you are my-" He cut himself off and then he said after a while: "you are my angel." I looked into his eyes and I saw nothing but sincerity, I knew he meant it, but I have to confess the truth to him ASAP, before he finds it out from someone else.

There was a long a pause, until he broke it: "oh, umm good night Tris." He looked a bit embarassed, so I asked him: "can you please lay down with me?!" There was a akward silence. "Are you sure Tris?!" He asked me, while he was scratching the back of his neck. "Yes," I said before continueing: "if you want to!?" He was thinking for a while until he just nodded his head. Soon we both undressed and wore our sleeping clothers, which consists with a tanktop and a pair of shorts for me, while he only wore a pair of sweatpants. I nervously lay down on my bed, while making space for him, he lay down next to me and we were facing eachother. I know why I'm so nervous as I have never experienced sharing a bed with a man, but weirdly enough I trust him.

Before closing my eyes and breathing his scent for the last time, I said: "good night Tobias." Soon as I was falling asleep, I heard him say, before he kissed my forehead: "good night my angel."

He wrapped his arms around my waist, while I snuggled closer to him, so that my head lay on his chest and I could hear his steady heartbeat. I felt save in his arms and so I fell asleep. I could get used to sleeping in his arms.

End of her pov

-Tobias' pov-

Whenever Tris is near me I cannot stop myself from loving her, she is the only reason I'm still alive. I should have been dead, if it was for my real parents, they hated me and left me in an orphanage, where I lived for 10 years, before "my parents" adopted me. I was brought back from my reverie, when she asked me to lay down next to her my heart skipped a beat. I asked her, if she really wants to and indirectly she answered back with a yes, so I agreed and I could see that she was happy about it.

As soon as we changed our clothes, she lay down on her bed, she made some space for me, I lay down next to her and I was facing her. She said good night to me and I said good night after a while, when I was sure she was asleep and then I kissed her forehead. I wrapped my arms around her, while she unconsciously snuggled closer to me and that's how I fell asleep. I would get used to sleeping like this, while having _my_ _life_ in my arms.

At 6:30 in the morning there was a loud commotion in our room. When I opened my eyes I saw that a few people were standing in here with their jaws dropped and I asked them: "why are you all in this room?!"

"Because Four my friend, you girl here had challenged Peter and now she has half and hour to get ready." I think Uriah said and a sleepy Tris answered back: "the challege starts at 8 am and not at 7 o'clock."

"Oh, I am sorry for waking you up Trissy and your loverboy!?" He said and with a wink towards me and I just said: "can you guys just get out please or else we both will make you. I said while Tris and I glared at them. "Wow wow you guys are the scariest couple, I have ever met." His brother said while I answered back: "we're not dating." They looked at us in utter disbelieve and then the girl Shauna, I think that her name asked us: "then why are you sleeping on the same bed?!" Tris looked at me and I looked at her before we both said at the same time: "we are just friends/ I had a nightmare that's why." The others looked in between Tris and I. "You guys are lying," the smart mouth namad Christina said. "Because you both are biting the inside of your cheeks. I was from the Candor District, so I know when someone is lying." I muttered to myself: good to know!?" Tris was the only one, who heard it as she was smirking at me.

Her smirk was a misschevious one and then she said: "babe yesterday night was fun." She winked at me in a suggestive way, I blushed and said: "yes you are absolutely right my angel!?" Then I looked around and saw that Peter and Nita were here too. "Babe I need to get ready!?" Tris said and the others said: "eww, we don't want to see you both naked." Uriah said, so I replied back: "yes please." So they all went while Nita and Peter's gaze lingered on us, when they went we both were relieved.

I stood up and locked the door, so that we do not have uninvited guests. "Tris it's time to get ready." She stared at me for a while, gasped and said: "I'm so sorry Tobias, y-" I cut her off and asked her: "why are you saying sorry?!" She looked down at my sweatpants, then I looked down at them and they had stains of blood on it. "Are you bleeding?" I asked her and she nodded, before she looked down blushingly. That's when I realized that she is "on her once a month phase" and that she must be having a lot of pain, because of the cramps. "Crap, Tris you cannot fight with Peter, if you are having constant pain." I said sternly and she stubbornly answered back: "I will fight against him!?" I looked away, while I was kinda frustrated with the whole situation and if something happens to her, I won't be able to forgive myself. "Tobias please look at me, talk to me?" She requested and I looked at her, she came towards me, hugged me and then she wiped the tears away from my face. I didn't realize that I was crying, I held her closer to myself, rested my head on top of hers. She rested her face on my chest and kissed me there. Her action told me to never give up hope and that she will be fine as long as I'm with her.

After an eternity she tilted her head upwards, tiptoed and then she unexpectedly kissed me. I kissed her back and I don't know how long I wanted to actually do that. Here I am kissing the woman I love and I feel bad about it, because I haven't told her about our past yet. "We should stop!?" She softly said and I replied back: "I don't think so, be-" I was interrupted by her asking me: "why?" So I replied back: "because I can't stop myself from staying away from you, not kissing your soft and lovely lips, because you're mine." I should have shut my mouth, but she just pressed her lips to mine, before she said into my lips, the words I was waiting for since ages: "I love you Tobias." I didn't have to say anything than kissing her passionately.

After our confession we got ready for Tris. V.S. Peter. Tris went to freshen up in the bathroom, while I brought something for our breakfast. After that I went back to our room, where she was waiting for and asked me: "where's my food?"

"Here princess and I gave her, her favourite muffin as well as a piece of Dauntless cake for both of us to share. After we ate our food, we went to the training room.

There was still 20 minutes left until it begins, so she prepared herself by running five laps and then she did some excercise. I was just spellbounded by her that I didn't notice that the others came in. "You are so whipped man!?" A voice said to me, I looked at that person and soon I recognized him as Zeke, Uriah twin brother and I must say that these two are exactely like one another. "Why do you think that I'm whipped?" I asked him while being slightly confused. "The way you stare at her tells everything."

After a while Peter came into this room and the glint in his eyes was evil as well as filled with pure hatred towards Tris. "Well, well isn't this the Stiff, who thinks that she's better than me." I knew what his tactic was and I feel like Tris knows it as well as she is ignoring him. "So what is the first part of our competition?" He asked her. "Throwing knives, whoever hits the bullseye 10 times wins the first part. The second part will be fighting and the last part will be a game of truth or dare known as Candor or Dauntless." She answered back in a loud but dangerous voice. "Are we going to take our clothes off?!" As a reply she said: "nope." He didn't say anything else and clock striked 8 am.

So they went to the targets and somehow I felt like something bad is gonna happen. They started throwing their knives, Tris has hit the bullseye twice, while Peter hasn't even gotten close to the bullseye. As soon as Tris was declared as winner something happened that no one had expected. Peter had thrown his two last knives at Tris, one went into her shoulder and the other one into her stomach. I ran towards her and took her to the Dauntless International Hospital. I called our teacher Amar to tell him about what Peter did to Tris. The doctors and nurses took her in and told me to wait outside.

Two hours after her surgery I wanted to meet her, but one of the nurses stopped me by telling that only the family of hers are aloud to meet her. I lost my cool and shouted at her: "I'M HER HUSBAND, DAMMIT."

 **Disclaimer: Oh, this chapter was intense.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Cannot be true

 **Hello Twisties, this chapter will be about the emotions of Tris.**

 **-Tris' pov-**

Where am I and what's the commotion that is going on here. "Sir you cannot meet the patient." Someone said and the other person shouted at her: "I'm her husband, dammit." When I listened to the voice, I immediately knew, to whom this voice belongs to and it was Tobias. I gasped, when he said the words, I was dreading to hear and I feel like it cannot be true at all, maybe he is lying, because he is desperate to see me. The realization dawned upon me and now I knew that I was in an hospital.

Soon I heard other voices as well as Tobias and that nurse. "So you are the boy my daughter got married to eight years ago?!" Dad venomously asked him. "Mr. Prior, I didn't know the truth until an unknown number messeged me," Tobias replied back, "stating that Tris is the girl I got married to when I was 10 years old just like her." I heard another person gasp at the same time as me. "Four," I heard Amar asking Tobias, "how didn't you know that she is your wife?!"

"Because I can't remember anything from that night, except for someone sleeping on the same bed as me." Tobias replied back harshly. "Shit does Tris now about you?!" Amar asked him and he answered: "no, she doesn't."

"Why?!" My mother asked.

"Because we confessed our feelings for eachother just yesterday night." He said, but his voice was quivering. I felt bad for him, but I was angry at him for not telling me that he is my damm husband.

After a pregnant pause they asked him: "when are you going to tell her the truth?! They were expecting an answer and he exclaimed: "I wanted to tell her the truth yesterday after our confession. I have to wait until she is completly healed and then I will tell her the truth about us!?"

"Son, I hope you will tell her, because she desserves it."

"I promise, that I will Mr. Prior." Someone came to the conversation and said: "Babe what are doing here?!" As I hear her my blood boils. "Firstly Nita, I have a girlfriend and her name is Tris, so she is not you. Secondly because of your boytoy my girl is in this situation and lastly stay away from us or you are going to pay dearly." Tobias said in a deadly voice. I think that Nita stomped her foot and went away as soon as she came.

What I heard was that Tobias was pacing around the whole time. "Four you can calm down." Mom and dad said at the same time. "Mr and Mrs. Prior please call me Tobias, because you are the most important people in Tris' life." He really is sweet, but I should be angry at him. I noticed that someone came into my room, checked me and told mum, dad and Tobias that I'm alright, but the healing process will take longer as well as it will leave the scars on my skin as they were deep. Tobias came in at first and said: "I'm sorry Tris, it's all my fault and I wasn't even able to protect you from him."

"Tobias it wasn't your fault, you couldn't have known, what he was gonna do." I said while trying to calm him down, but he wasn't listening. "It is my fault," he mumbled to himself, "it-" I cut him off by crashing my lips to his. He wanted to say something, but I didn't let him by biting his lip and he granted my tongue entrance into his mouth. We were full on making out, even though I'm angry at him, but I cannot stop myself whenever he's near me. What's wrong with me? Everything, I suppose. I didn't notice that my parents and Amar had entered the room. "Seems like the lovebirds cannot get enough of eachother!?" Amar chuckled. We broke apart and glared at Amar, while my parents were laughing at us, because we were blushing as a lot while killing Amar with our eyes. "I should be going back." Amar stammered out. The doctor came in and I asked her: "When can I go to my dorm?!" The doctor looked at me like I'm out of my mind, before answering: "you have to stay a whole week as we want to see if you make some progress or not." I wasn't happy at all. The doctor asked about, who could stay with me the entire time, my parents said that they only can come at the weekend, Amar can't as he will be teaching the whole time, so the only option was that Tobias could stay with we and I didn't want him to miss anything. I was going to say not, but he beat me to it and said: "I will stay with her!?"

"Why are you going to stay with her? Only family can stay with the patient." The doctor stated, while being a bit irritated. "He is as much as family as my parents!?"

"How so?!" She curiously asked. "Because he is my husband, dammit." I bursted out accidently. The doctor, my parents, Tobias and Amar looked at me with shocked expressions, after Amar and the doctor left, they asked me: "how do you know about it?!"

"Overheard the conversation." I replied back with utter annoyance. We all talked for a while until my parents had to leave, leaving me with Tobias. I reminded myself to be angry at him, but I couldn't be. "Why are you doing that to me?" I asked him, my voice was quivering, but I was trying to stay strong. "What have I done now?!" He sadly countered back. "Why didn't you tell me about our past?"

"I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how to tell you about." He calmly said. "Wow the mighty Four doesn't know, how to tell his girlfriend or should I say wife, that they are married." I spit out. "Don't use my nickname as a weapon." He said and he still was calm. "Your calmness is scaring me, please shout or do something!?" I exclaimed while calming down a bit. He didn't say anything, but he just stormed out of the door after kissing me deeply for the last time.

 **End of her pov**

 **Disclaimer: Lots of planning going on for the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: My demons

 **Hiya Twistinians welcome to another chapter. This chapter will be in someone elses' pov inorder to start hating that person even more and he is... our beloved Caleb.**

 **-Caleb's pov-**

When I was younger I was my parents only child. After I turned 4 year old, I found out I was going to get a sibling. At first I was happy, because now I will have someone to play with. But after Beatrice was born, my parents had forgotten about me and they were always about Beatrice and it felt like I neves existed. With time I was growing more and more jealous of her and I never played with her as she always got whatever she wanted. I hated the feeling of having another person sharing my parents with me. Sometimes I wished that she was born, so that I would have my parents by myself. I know, it's selfish, but who cares. Yeah I agree that I had made some mistakes, but who cares as I don't regret any of them.

I love the feeling of having the upper hand, that's why I got Beatrice and a guy kidnapped by some of my friends, who got these two drugged up, got them forcefully married to eachother and now they are bounded to eachother forever. Beatrice and her husband will never be together as they don't know eachother and I hope that they never will. Beatrice will be the one suffering and not me for once.

Once upon a time I was in love with Susan Black, but she found out about my plans of ruining my sister and since then she is ignoring me. She is one of Beatrice's closest friends and I tried to separate them inorder to have Susan for myself, but now she is pregnant and hates me even more than before she had found out about me. I wish that she will forgive me someday and that I can help her in taking care of our child.

When I was 20 years old I choose to go to the Erudite district to learn and study more. I was thirsty for knowledge, I wanted more and more of that. My newst pursuit was to gain my parents back and someday I will. On that day they will hate my filthy sister forever. That poor girl doesn't know, what is coming for her. I hope that my plan with Nita and Peter works out. They are the pawns that will help me to destroy Beatrice.

If anyone thinks that I'm a normal brother, then you are absolutely wrong, because normal is too overrated, I'd rather call myself unique. That's why our relationship is so unique as we both hate eachother the most. Hating her is the best decision of my life, just like the girl I love by using her against my sister. Poor Susan doesn't even know that I used her for my own means, she unknowingly was a part of my plan, because of the web of my lies.

The demons inside me were always right as everything happened the way I wanted it to. Now I just need to wait for a while and I know that everything will fall into place. I went back home, saw my parents, who were rushing out and then they told me that Beatrice had met with an accident. I made a sad face at them, while my insides were partying, because of the news. I went to my room and drowned myself into more alcohol. I hope that she never wakes up, wait a moment, if she doesn't wake, then how will I win my parents back? I was ready to plan more until one of my frieds called and told me something that worsened a part of my plan. I won't let her and her husband get closer. I need a plan quick. As soon as I had an idea I called Nita and told her to act, as if Four my sister's husband is cheating on her with Nita. I hope the plan works out. I hope my parents start hating that poor guy as well as she will and that's how I will break her as he is her new weakness. Poor Beatrice doesn't know what's coming for her. Soon everything will be taken away from her. With these thoughts I tried to sleep, but Nita called me and told me that the plan failed. The next plan had to be flawless and I know, how I can succeed with it. After my plan was ready I went to sleep.

The next morning when I woke up, I was ready to bring that plan to action. I pretended like I was crying and asked mom, "how's Beatrice?!"

"She is fine now, her boyfriend is taking care of her." She answered back. "What she has a boyfriend!?" I eclaimed with a "shocked" expression. "Yeah and he is a good one." Dad said with a small smile playing on his lips. "Dad maybe he is just using her?!" I suggested and mom replied back with an angry tone by saying, "no, he is a genuine guy unlike you, who used a girl and got her pregnant."

"Mom and dad, I'm not that guy anymore and I try to get Susan's forgiveness," I said with fake sadness. "Why?!" They asked. "Because I love her."

"Alright." They said, but I could see that they didn't believe me, so I went to the Black's, I rang the doorbell and shortly after it rang Susan opened the door. When she first saw me, she glared at me, before asking, "what do you want Caleb?!"

"I wanted to talk to you!"

"About what?!"

"It's about Beatrice, she met with an accident yesterday."

"I don't believe you." She said.

"You can ask my parents and they will tell you the same response as I did."

"Is that all?!" She asked, while she wanted to close the door, so I said, "no, I wanted to talk to you about us."

"There's no us." She plainly answered back, before closing the door, she heard me say the words she always wanted to hear and now I'm admitting it, "but I love you Susan and the baby!?" The first time I said the truth and she didn't believe me. I hung down my head, went back home and then to my room, where I cried out in pain, until I fell asleep again.

 **End of his pov**

 **Disclaimer: What am I going to do with you Caleb?**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: What about us?

 **AN**

 **Hey I'm back:-)**

 **I'm sorry guys for being late, but I have less time now, so after next week my stories will only be updated on the weekends, but not every weekend as I have a busy year ahead of me.**

 **I promise that I won't abandon any of my stories.**

 **End of AN**

 **Here's chapter 10 for you all.**

 **-Tobias' pov-**

The entire evening Tris had ignored me, I felt so bad about it, I tried to talk to her, but she wouldn't listen to me. I have apologized to her for the millionth time. "Tris, I'm so sorry for not telling you about u-" I began to say and she interrupted me by pressing her lips to mine. "I should be the one saying sorry and you were so right about Peter, I said and I let her say whatever she wanted to say, "I should have listened to you."

"Tris, you don't have to say sorry, because it wasn't your fault."

"What if I had died, because of it Tobias? What would your last words be?!" She asked me, so I replied back, "let me die with you Tris, there's no life worth living without you." She looked at me, she had a few tears in her eyes, I wiped them away from her eyes and face. "I'm sorry Tobias, I just was so confused as I didn't know, how to react." She said, while not looking at me as she felt ashamed of herself. "It's okay Tris, you don't have to feel ashamed about it or everything else."

"Tobias, do you remember something about our kidnappers?!" Tris suddenly asked me. "Yes, one of them said here is your new home boy. These were the only words that I remember."

"Same one of the kidnappers said these words to me too and I think that he is a friend of Caleb's."

"Are you sure Tris?!"

"Yes, I am and I think that it was Caleb's plan in getting us kidnapped especially me." She sadly said. My anger towards that guys grew even more, how could he do that to Tris. I don't care abour what he did to me, but her, that's what infuriates as my emotions take over me at that time. I always have the urge to protect her from every harm and I didn't. I promised myself to protect her in a way that she won't notice me doing that and will think that she has done it all by herself. I need to make some friends, who will help me with it.

As soon as I thought that some of our classmates appeared in the room. "What are you guys doing here?!" Tris asked while the surprise was evident on her face. "Oww that hurt Trissy poo, I thought that you would remember your friend Uriah."

"Who is Uriah, I don't know anyone named like that?!" She was playing dumb, only to annoy him. "Oh come on Tris, you do know me." Uriah said with a puppy face and Tris just laughed at him, her laugh is so contagious that everyone was laughing with her and the sole exception was Uriah himself. The way he looked at us all was priceless, it was like he didn't understand the whole wide world anymore. "Dumbo, she was playing with you." His twin brother said to him, while slapping Uriah's head. "Why me Trissy poo?!"

"Because I love annoying you my little duckling." She said with a small smirk. I like her like this way as it makes her more human than the scowl she has on her face everyday. "So guys why are you here?!" I asked them and the guy named Eric said, "because of that Racheal!?"

"What did she do now?!" Tris asked while annoyance was growing in her voice. "She didn't wanna wait for doing the sketch after you come back Tris, so I had to change groups with her." Lynn spat out. "We are sorry about that Lynn." Tris and I said at the same time. "It's not your fault." LyRic said with same tone of finalty, so we knew not to press this topic any further. "So when are you going to be discharged Tris?!" The blond haired boy named Will asked. "We don't know yet." She said. "Do you guys know about a couple that is already married. We heard Tori and Amar talking about it!?" Christina boldly asked us, Tris and I looked at eachother knowingly, before we lied, "no, we don't."

"You guys are lying!?" She stated like a true Candor. "No, we are not." She glared at us. To be honest her glare doesn't scare me at all and even Tris doesn't seem fazed by it. "So do you know them?!" The other's asked. "Wel-," I began to say, but Tris interrupted me by saying as fast as she could, "okayguysthetruthisthatFourandIarethemarriedcouple!?"

"What did you say Tris, we didn't understand anything. Can you please say it again?!" All of them said at the same time, so we both said while rolling our eyes simultaneously, "We're the married couple, about whom Tori and Amar were talking about." The expressions on their faces were exactly the same. Shock, mouths wide open as well as their jaw looked like it was on the floor.

After a long, long pause their shock changed into disbelieve. "What, you guys must be joking right!?" Shauna said. Tris glared at her. The glare meat to tell her that, "I'm not in the mood to joke around with you all, so please zip it." I just love her glares as they always include some hidden messages, I can read her like an open book though. "Do we look like we are joking?!" I asked them in a intimidating voice and the first one to answer was the girl next to Uriah, I think her name's Marlene, "no, I think that you guys are dead serious about it."

"Yes, we are dead serious about it." Tris hissed. Some of them flinched, but Lynn, Eric and I didn't even though it was kinda scary and intimidating at the same time. "From today onwards my respect for you has grown Tris, bacause you are a woman, who rocks." Lynn praised her and rest were perplexed about it except for me as I know that my girl/my wife rocks. "I think that she is a look-alike of Lynn. I'm telling you guys that the apocalypse is coming. Save yourselves guys!?" The Pedrad twins shouted like idiots. "Shut up guys, it's still me. I'm still the same Lynn as I was before."

"No, the real Lynn never compliments anyone." Zeke said. "I feel honoured, that you complimented me Lynn." Tris said in a sincere voice. We all talked for a while until the doctor came into the room and told the gang to come back tomorrow. So they said their byes and see you soon love birds, the they finally went. The doctor had to do some examinations and then prescribed the medications for Tris. After that I went to the nurse to buy them, before Tris starts to protest against taking them. I know that she hates to take them, but my poor princess has to take them as per the order of the doctor. I went back to the room, opened the door, closed the door, went to the chair and sat down. I took Tris' hand in mine, I was admiring her like I always do. "Tobias what are you doing on that chair?!"

"Obviously sitting on it and admiring the beauty of my life, who is known as my wife." She laughed at me and said, "you know what," "what?!" I asked her, so she finished her sentence by saying, "you are a terrible liar."

"I'm not lying princess." I said while the hurt was evident on my face. "I know Tobias. I was just messing around with you!?" I didn't say anything to her as a smile was taking over my face. She smiled back and suddenly she requested, "can you please lay down next to me?!"

"Of course my sweetheart." I said, while she was making space for me on the hospital bed. I went to the other end of the bed, I lay down next to her and wrapped my arms loosely around her petite, delicate waist that perfectly fits into my arms. I kissed her forehead lovingly. Soon I said good night to her, which she replied back after she had kissed my cheek. Afterwards we both were in a deep slumber until I heard a high pitched scream and the person screaming was...

 **End of his pov**

 **Disclaimer: Next stories to update will be Sold to him, When I had you, the Frenemies shots in Stories of Eric and maybe a surprise OS Just a dream😵and then I will be dead, hopefully not😉**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Hidden hints

 **Hola I'm back with this after a long time, only for you my Twistinians.**

 **Thank you so much guys for 2,415 K views for this story, it means a lot to me and I need tell you guys that I love you all a lot.**

 **-Tris' pov-**

We both were woken up by an high pitched scream. When Tobias and I looked at eachother, we were really confused as we both were still a bit sleepy. Then we looked around saw that Will and Zeke were tickling a squealing Christina. "Can you guys please quieten down, Tris needs to sleep." Tobias said. Christina looked at us, smirked, before saying, "yeah right, she needs to sleep." I didn't get what she meant, so asked her, "what do mean?!"

"Nothing!?" She answered back. "Leave her alone guys, she is too innoncent." Will said, while Zeke just laughed at him. "Tris isn't innoncent at all." Tobias blurted out, I glared ar him, while the others stared at me like, "omg a Stiff, who isn't innoncent at all", then Zeke asked, "how do you know that Four?!" Tobias then replied back, "I noticed her checking me out," he was slightly blushing and I think that I am blushing as well, "even then when I was changing my clothes." I was so embarassed that I looked Tobias in the eyes and said, "yeah, what about you, you were the one checking me out too." There was a complete silence for a few minutes, so I lay my head down onto Tobias' chest. The last thing that I heard was that Christina was awwing at us. I fell asleep as I faintly felt his lips on my forehead.

For the first time of my life I slept well without worrying about anything or anyone. I heard laughter and I kinda smelled food as well. I felt Tobias waking up, I acted as I was sleeping, but I couldn't do it for long as he qhispered into my ear, "I know that you are awake Tris." I turned a bit and asked him, "how do you know that I was already awake?!"

"Because you always clutch a bit of my shirt or my hair in your little fist," he knowingly said, "when you are waking up." He the sensuously kissed my neck. He was provacating me, but two can play the game. When he finished kissing my neck, I kissed him, then I kissed his chest and bit him. He was to perplexed and the others noticed it too and laughed at him. He looked at me ans I boldly winked at him. Now he was staring at me open mouthed.

I don't know how the weeks passed away, but I'm happy that I have some friends now and even Tobias is getting a bit warmer to all of them, so we decided to tell them, what we think about that accident. "Guys we both need to tell you something." We said simulatiously. "Don't tell me that Tris is pregnant!?" Tobias glared at them and said, "she's not pregnant." Then looked at me. "Guys I'm not pregnant."

"Oh, we just thought that you were!?" They all looked really embarassed and we laughed at them. It was akward for them, but not for us.

After the long akward silence. "GuysI think that my brother has something to do with our kidnapped marriage as well as the attack on me." I said ans the other lookes at us intrigued. "So what's the plan?!" Eric asked. "Someone should keep and eye on Nita and Peter," will suggested, "so that maybe we will find something out." Everyone seems to agree with him.

After we had planned everything, the rest went to the cafeteria to drink a coffee. Tobias didn't wanna leave me, but I told him that he should go out with them and that's what he did.

A while later a male nurse came in, giving me my medication, but the worst part was that he was flirting with me in a hideous way. He was coming closer, so I screamed at him saying, "don't come near me, because it won't end well for you!?"

"Oh sugar, you don't know how I waited for you to be alone in this room and no one can interrupt us." He was coming more closer to me and luckilly someone pushed open the door of the room, it was Tobias. Tobias came towards us and told the nurse, "leave her alone!?"

"What will you do to me man, she is just a play toy."

"Not for me," Tobias shouted at him, "because she is my wife!?"

"Haha, that really funny." That's when my man got really angry and punched him in the jaw while saying, "stay away from my wife." He punched that guy again until he was unconscious. "What to mean by your wife Tobias?!"

"Mom and dad, I'm married to Tris, I love her more than anything and I cannot see her getting hurt or getting attacked by someone!?" He honestly replied back. "She is the sister of that boy, who got an underaged girl pregnant."

"Oh come on, because my brother did something like that," I said getting pissed by these people, "doesn't mean that the rest of his family is the same!"

"Why did you marry her of all the girls?!" His mom asked while ignoring my statement. "Because I love her dammit."

"This girl has ruined our sweet boy!?" At that moment my parents walked in and said, "our daughter hasn't ruined anything and she loves Tobias as much as he loves her, they are bound to eachother forever." Mom said. "I agree with my wife." Tobias said that he feels the same way as my parents do. His parents were glaring at me, but I don't care about it. Soon dad said, "as everyone is here now, we need to talk to eachother and it is really important!?"

"So you called us here to talk?!" His father asked. "Yes, it was us and it is really important and it is about you Tobias." Mom said. Tobias looked at them thoughtfully. Soon a middle aged man came in, when I looked at him, I saw some similarities between him and Tobias, could it be that he is related to Tobias? "Tobias, Evelyn and Marcus, this is Nathan Black," mom said with a small smile, she wanted to continue talking, but Tobias interrupted her by asking, "do I know him?!"

"No, you don't, but I can explain, who he really is to you." Mom answered back. "Natalie, he looks a but like Marlise, he has her hair and her eyes." Nathan said. "Yes, that's because he is your son and he has a fraternal twin brother."

"So Marlise lied to me," a sad Nathan said, "she told me that she gave birth to a dead child!"

"Yes, she lied to you as she never wanted any children," dad said emotionally, "so she gave up both your sons to the orpanage and we were saw her!?"

"You saw her and didn't tell me. Why?!"

"Because we didn't know that it was her and when we saw her, she was wearing the same dress as the nigjt before." Mom said, "and that how we found out about it."

"But how do you know that he is my real father?!" Tobias asked. "It was easy as we asked about the woman, who brought you there and kept an eye on you and your brother."

"What's my other son's name?!" Nathan asked. Mom and dad said at the same time his name is E-"

 **Disclaimer: sorry for another cliffy;-)**


	12. AN

Heya Twistinians this my author's note for you all.

Firstly I honestly don't know what the hell Tumblr is, if I did, I wouldn't use it as I only use some social media apps and Tumblr isn't one of it. I only have Wattpad and this site.

Secondly I don't care if people bash as I already knew that it will happen again and it did. I was just supporting a fellow author, who has added the trigger warnings to various chapters and I'm stating the fact and for reference you guys can read for example Twisted return chapter 57. What I like about that story is that she's showing a part of the reality of life, which sadly is taking the innoncence of people, who do not desserve it. I have experienced it in a way and I don't wanna talk about it as it is in the past and it will stay there forever. If people think that I'm a coward than you are wrong as you cannot always stay in a bubble and someday you have to grow up as there are unfortunately so many sick people in this world.

Thirdly, if someone doesn't like the story than don't read it.

At last but not at least, I don't always have time to correct the grammar mistakes, I make as I write in my free time or on the breaks or I'm reading other stories and I promise that I will correct the mistakes as soon as I have the time.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The lost sons!

 **Heya I'm back to annoy you all Twistinians.**

 **-Tobias' pov-**

Today was an eventful day, I found out that who my father is and that I have twin brother. "Oh now I have it, my other sons name is Eugen (German name) as their mother was a descendant of a german family, so she always wanted to call him Eugen, while I chose the name for my other son Tobias." Nathan, my father said and then Eric interrupted him, by saying: "that's my actual name, but my adoptive parents changed my name to Eric," how didn't I notice that our friends are here too, "because they didn't like the name at all!?"

"Neither did I," Nathan confessed, "I prefer the name Eric more than Eugen." Everyone nodded their heads and Eric smiled at us with a shit eating grin. "That means that Four is my brother and the lady with him is my sis-in-law." Tris smiled and said, "yup that's me and glad that my hubby has a brother and now I can tease both of ya!?" Eric's smile fell and I laughed at him, but Tris glared at me and I gulped, while Eric smirked at me and mouthed at me, "you are so whipped!?"

"Same goes to you," I mouthed back while silently pointing at Lynn with whom he was holding hands, "your gurl is as bad as mine."

"Haha, I got you bro, I'll take care of you!?"

"I will do the same for you brah. I love you so much." I looked at him with wide eyes. "Sheesh we don't even know eachother that well, but hopefully we will have a good relationship." He had corrected himself. Our girls looked at us like we have gone crazy, but I don't care about it much as I actually found out about my father (mother), my twin and my wife, who were in the same district as me. I need to get to know Nathan and Eric better, but till then the Eatons are my parents. They took me in, when no one else wanted me. "But what about Four? He has been our since we had him." Evelyn said. "You guys always will be my parents, but you guys never accepted the fact that Tris and I are married and in love."

"Because this girl is the sister of the gu-" An angry Tris interrupted Marcus and said, "it's because of my brother. I get it! But Tobias' still my husband and has been since eight years now. No one will change that!" Both my parents looked like they had swallowed something and Tris smirked at them, because she won that argument. I kissed Tris' cheek and then I whispered into her ear, "calm down sweetheart or else you'll have to stay longer in this damm hospital room and I won't be able to take care of you."

"What are you lovebirds whispering about?!" Eric asked, because of him everyone stopped their conversation and looked at us.

There was a long pause, Tris and I akwardly looked at everyone, before saying, "I told Tris to relax as I don't want her to stay here any longer. Eric raised one eyebrow, suspecting that I lied. The conversation was going on about, how Tris and I will catch up the classes that we have missed. The gang said that they will prepare everything for us except for the lessons with coach Amar and with Tori. I was lost in my thoughts, while having Tris in my arms, while we both were lying in the hospital bed. I held her close to me, while I unconsciously was doing something to her neck. I felt something wet on my collarbone and saw that Tris was trying to get me back to the real world, everyone except my adoptive parents found it amusing. Soon they all had to leave as the nurse kicked them all out. I had to digest the facts that I now know, who I actually am. I fell asleep with Tris by my side.

 **-Two days later-**

Finally we can get out of this hospital room and back to our shared dorm. We both got ready, took our thing and left. When we reached Dauntless, everyone was near the stage and my father Nathan was on the stage, saying something. Maybe he was welcoming the new students, but oh boy, I was so wrong.

 **Disclaimer: I hope you guys like it.**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Four and Eric!

 **Heya my lovely Twistinians, I'm continuing this chapter with Tobias/Four's pov as I haven't finished with it just yet and I hope you guys will like. Oh there will be some Peter and Nita bashing and smashing too. I apologize for being late again!**

 **Without further ado, here's the chapter, you were hopefully waiting for.**

 _A recap of Chapter 12_

 _Oh boy, I was so wrong._

 **-Tobias' pov-**

Tris held my hand as to tell me that she's with me. We went towards the crowd, where Nathan was talking about something, so I tried to listen to it intently. "So my dear Dauntless, you all know the tragic story of what happened to me and my wife, who left me after giving birth to my children, who were told to be dead!" The older people of Dauntless nodded and some said, "that was very sad." I was a bit shocked that my actual father was talking about it like that. Eric came towards us with our friends, he and Lynn were holding hands too, he smiled at me, but he I could see that he was a bit shocked too by the look on his face. "Two days ago, I found out that my sons are alive," he said with a proud look on his face, before he spoke to the people again, "but I found out that one of them is married and the other one is in a relationship!?" I grimaced at the words he had chosen as now everyone of them will know Tris and I are married. Tris' face changed from a neutral look to a perplexed one, I glanced at her, squeezed her hand to tell her that I'm with her always.

Nathan then told everyone, how he felt, when all these years without knowing that his sons are alive and were dropped off by his wife to an orphanage and then leaving him without anything. I felt bad for for him, but he could have done something and not just assumed that his sons are dead. Just now Tris is the only person calming me down or else the volcano inside me would have erupted. I'm not to keen about every tiny little detail about my life to get revealed infront of dozens of people. But luckily he just said, "let's welcome my son Four Eaton and my daughter-in-law Tris Eaton. My second son Eric Coulter and his girlfriend Lynn Wright!?" Tris looked at Lynn, Shauna and Marlene, before said, "we are cousins!" The girls squealed except for Tris and Lynn, while everybody turned around watched us, some were glaring at us, some were jealous of us and some were smiling. "This cannot be true," a girl, Nita protested, while Peter said, "you are lying Mr. Black!?"

"Oh so now a Candor smart mouth and an Erudite dog will tell me, what's right and what's wrong?!" Nathan mocked them, I had to surpress a smile just like friends and family members. "How could you do that to me Four, I thought that you love me?!" Nita cried out with her crocodile tears, Tris then said with a bored voice, "Nita," the Erudite cow glares at her, while Tris continues to say, Four was never your anything and he is my husband," Tris is kinda challenging with her glare telling her not to talk, but Nita is Nita and pays no heed to Tris' silent warning, "why would he marry such an ugly, fat and plain girl like you? Tell me that?!"

"Our marriage is non of your business, I said rather annoyed with Nita as she had insulted my wife, "it's a family matter, her family has accepted it and mine is going to accept it too! For you she may be ugly, fat and plain, but for me she is breathtaking, beautiful, extraordinary, compassionate and she's more than what you are! I love her a lot and I don't like the way you are talking about her." In my head the list goes on and on, because describing Tris with these few words isn't enough. She is a piece of me, if I say it like then the truth is that she's my heart beat. She's the only one I love and always will. Life without her wouldn't be worth living. I know it's to early to say that, but deep down, I know her a lot better than our friends, who are willing to help us find out, what happened that day, when we got kidnapped. What does Caleb have to do with it? Are Nita and Peter helping him or are they his pawns who are getting misused? I don't know anything, but what I do know is that I don't wanna loose Tris in that process, cause without her anyone could take advantage of both of us.

After a moment someone tugged my hand, when I looked to my side, I saw that Tris was already looking at me with intense eyes, I tilted my head, she tiptoed a bit and we both crushed our lips together at the same pace. Our kiss was passionate as well as intense. By that kiss, we were telling one another reassuring words. I think that the guys wolf whistled while the girls were like aww, even Lynn surprisingly. When we broke apart, I saw a proud look on Nathan's face. Eric smirked at me and mouthed, "bro I'm sure you will be getting it in your room!?" I glared at, with my eyes I said, "no, we're not doing the naughty deed, idiot!?" Trynn were glaring at both us, before pulling our ears, before they said, "you both have a typical disgusting mind like all the other men." I looked at Tris, who winked at me, then I looked at Lynn, who was smirking at Eric and my poor not so poor brother gulped, while being scared of his own girlfriend. He looks at me for help, I raise my right eyebrow at him and mouth at him, "scaredy cat!?" He pales a bit, before glaring at me and I glare back at him with the same intensity as he was. We both keep our contest going on until our ladies pulled us away from eachother. "What was that all about?!" Tris asks in a demanding tone, so I answer back, "we both were teasing eachother!"

"Yeah," she said not believing me, "right!?" She purses her lips together, before she frowns at me. I look her into the eye, get lost into her clouded eyes, right now they are a stormy grey instead of her sparkling light blue eyes. Oh, no she won't talk to me at all now, until I tell her why Eric was giving me a real angry glare. Tris was about to leave, when I held her back and I said, "I called him a scaredy cat and that's why he looked at me like he was ready to murder me."

"Tobias, you're an idiot, he is your brother and you shouldn't have called him that!?" She calmly says to me and then I say, "I should apologise to him," she nodded at me agreeing to it and then I went to the other side, where Eric was. "I'm sorry Eric!?" I say and he says back to me, "I'm sorry too!?" He hugs me and I awkwardly hug him back, patting his shoulder. "Hey, the bromance time is up!?" Lynn shouts into our snorts at her words and states, "yeah, it feels like they spend more time with eachother than with us!?"

"Couldn't agree more!" They are laughing at us two, I glance at Eric and nod to him. At the same time we both pull our girls towards us, tickle them before picking them up and taking them to our dorm rooms, but we get stopped by Nathan, who said, "you all will stay in the ancestry house of all the Black's before us!?"

"So we will be staying in your house." Eric says and Nathan corrects him by saying, "our house!?" Every one of them looks happily and excitedly at Nathan, who smiles at them in a friendly manner. I may start liking him, if he stays like this. "You all have two hours to pack your clothes as well your necessities." He said, he looked at me and told me with his eyes to pack Tris' clothes and then he winked at me. I blushed at the thought of me touching Tris' undergarments. I'm still a stiff in that case!

I took Tris hand in mine and walked towards our dorm, on the way there we met Amar and Tori. "Welcome back Tris and Four," they say at the last part Tori winks at Tris, who instantly blushes, "it's great to see you two back, while being healthy and well rested!?" I didn't understand the last part, so I turned my gaze towards Amar, who raised one of his eyebrows up to me, before he mouthed, "are you well rested?!" What kind of question is that, but I mouthed back a yes. He smiled at my answer and said, "welcome to the family Four and Tris," he kindly said, before he teased, "when are you both giving us (the whole family) the good news?!"

"What good news?!" Tris asked. "The one all couples do, when they are expecting. Duh!?" Tori said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, my jaw dropped, when I realised what she had said and Tris glares at them. "We haven't done anything like that as we found out that we are married a few days ago! We're to young to have a baby." Tris and I said at the same time, they laught at us and Amar says, "we're just kidding my dear nephew!?"

"What you are my uncle!?" I say and Tori says, "and I'm your uncle Amar's wife, so I'm your aunt!?"

"Wow that's a lot to take in." I say, while Tris squeezes my hand and I squeeze back. They smile at us and say, "you'll get used to it!?" We are a really big family and our family friends are the Wrights, the Priors and the Pedrads!"

"Wow, that means that the most of our friends' parents know ours." A beaming Tris says. "Yep. Christina is your cousin too Tris, she's Melanie Prior and Micheal Anderson's daughter, while Will is your cousin Four, he's your aunty Lara's and Marc Hudson's son!?"

"Omg!?" Someone squealed out, Christina most probably, but when I turn around it's Shauna! Damm my guess was wrong.

 **End of his pov**

 **Disclaimer: Next chapter is about the packing as well as some blushy moments;-)**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Packing and awkward moments

 **Hi, I'm back. Dear Twistinians sorry for the inconvenience of not updating this story and the others and my reason for it is, because I had a lot of studying to do. When I was taking breaks, I was mostly reading or trying to write and it's quite difficult, when you have a major writers block, but now I'm back!**

 **-Tris' POV-**

We all were shocked, when we heard Shauna squeal out in delight, before she hugged Christina. "We're cousins," they shouted and people looked at them like they had lost their minds. We glared at those people and they scurried away. As soon as they calmed down, we all left the hallway and went to our rooms.

Tobias and I have a lot of packing to do, before we move to the Black's house/mansion and I'm obviously excited, because it is quite a big step in our relationship and all. Tobias seems excited too. I'm so happy for him and I know, that he needs time to actually trust Nathan to build up a father and son relationship with him. With Eric he has already started develop twin thing and sometimes it's too childish for them both, but they don't see it anyways. Lynn and I'm trying to make them understand everything and how they actually should behave, like grownups. For gods sake one of them is married and the other is dating another human being. I was in deep thought and Tobias brought me out of it, when he said, "You should rest sweetie, I'll pack everything." He is so sweet. "Are you sure, you can handle seeing my lingerie?" I raise an eyebrow at him, while I ask him that. He blushes, gulps and then he finally tells me, "you should do it, because I don't know anything about that stuff and all!?" He is now a shade darker and he looks so adorable and sweet. I kiss his cheek, while I was standing next to him, before I whisper into his ear, "soon you'll know everything about it, when you rip them off me!?" I nibble his neck and his breath hitches.

"Wha..wh..what?!" He is so flushed that he is putting tomatoes to shame. "I was just making sure," I say, "that you haven't hit your head." He smirks at me, wraps an arm around my waist and his hand is on my hip. He pulls me towards him and the bed. I feel his breath tickling my neck and then I feel his lips on my collarbone. He was sucking my skin, I can feel my legs turning into jelly, he walks backwards, so that we fall on the bed, while his lips are getting closer to mine. He is kisses are more sucking my skin, than anything else, my hands are gripping the sheets, while he was nibbling my neck. I moaned out in pleasure and he smiles. I had enough of him being in control, so I shift my weight and turn us both around. He looks stunned and I impatiently say as well as demand, "just kiss me already!"

"I was doing that." He replies back, "nope, you were more sucking my skin than anything else. I want your lips on mine! Not on my neck or my collarbone and I know, that those two parts are fascinating you." He doesn't answer back and kisses me, the way I want him to.

It's the truth, that love makes everyone blind and I can feel myself get blinded by this man's, oh shoot my husband's love. Husband, that word in particular is already so meaningful. He is all I ever wanted and now I'm his and he's mine. We are partners for a lifetime. We were too lost in eachother, that we didn't notice that Nathan and Eric had stepped into our dorm, until they both coughed. We broke apart and were blushing. This is very awkward. Eric suppresses a smirk and Nathan asks us, "have you packed already?"

"No, not yet." Tobias answers back, making the awkward moment even worse.

Eric just laughs and says, "I knew it." I glare at him and he thankfully shuts up. I smirk and say, "my clothes are still in the suitcase, so I'm fully packed. I was just teasing Tobias to see his reaction!"

"So what was his reaction."

"He blushed a lot and it was so damm adorable. I kept teasing him more, until we landed on this situation."

"Uh, you and my brother have to wait for the baby planning and making for a while! But as soon as we reach the house, you will have all the time for eachother and then you can do whatever you want." I wanted to kill him, but Tobias stopped me and whispered in my ear, "we can kill him later sweetheart. Lets just enjoy teasing him!?" I smirk and turn my face around and kiss Tobias on the cheek. "Babe lets pack your clothes," I say and he nods, so we began to pack his clothes and other necessities.

As we were about to leave the room, Eric stops Tobias and says, "bro wait. I have something for you," he says with a big smirk and I'm not sure, if it's good or bad. Nathan just shakes his head and says, "I'm glad that my son's are getting along and I'm happy to have you as my daughter-in-law, you're perfect for Tobias." Warmth surges through and I say, while we were walking further away, "thank you Mr. Black."

"You can call me Nathan." He kindly smiles at me and I smile back at him.

When the two brothers met up with the gang. I could see that Tobias is avoiding eye contact with everyone and his red all over his face. What has Eric done to him, I look questioningly at Eric, who is avoiding me. I walk towards Tobias and ask him, "are you alright?!"

"Fine." He's still not looking at me. So I grab his chin and pull it down. He avoids looking at and it does hurt. "What did he do?"

"Nothing." I glare at him, I'm fed up, so I just leave following the girls to one of the cars.

30 minutes later we finally arrived. It wasn't a house, it was a mansion. The mansion was modest yet modern at the same time. I hope the inside is as beautiful as it is from the outside. I can sense that Tobias is coming closer to me and he says, "we need to talk," that's right. "I'm sorry, that I didn't tell you before," he explains,because it was so mortifying and I wasn't sure, how to tell you." Eric claps his shoulder and says, "have fun brother." Tobias glares at and mutters, "you already destroyed all the fun." What are they talking about, Lynn mouths to me, "what is this about?"

"I don't know," I mouth back to her. Tobias looks really pissed and it seems like he was ready to hit Eric, if he has to. I counted in my head to three and thankfully Eric left, before Tobias could do anything to him.

Lynn pinches Eric's arm and heatedly questions and says to him, "what have done? Why is Four pissed at you? Don't tell me, you did, ahh, you're an idiot." My husband smirks as Lynn is yelling at Eric and he gives her the "I'm innoncent" look. He apologises to her and Tobias, who forgave him and they warn him. Whatever it was, it has something to do with, what he and Nathan saw, when they were in our dorm. It must be, because of that, that he is so pissed.

3 minutes later, we all received a key each and now the competition, who gets the best room started. Tobias and I found really quick the best room, that was perfect for us both. From our balcony we could see the Ferris wheel. There were only three rooms near ours, the bathroom was infront of our room, Sheke's room was on the right of ours and their bathroom was near the stairs. The colour of our room and bathroom is black and turquoise, I love those two colours.

I was looking at the view from our balcony, when Tobias was standing behind me. I then say, "talk to me Tobias. What happened between you and Eric?"

"It's a bit embarrassing!" He blushed again and the takes it out from his pocket and shows it to me. Now I get it, why Tobias was so annoyed, because he's shy to talk about doing it and Eric gave him a bloody c... I gasp out and Tobias looks embarrassed. Eric is so dead. "What did he say," I ask, "when he gave it to you?!"

"He told me to use it or else we'll have a baby FourTris running around in a years time!?" Yep, he is dead. "I'm going to kill him." He holds me back and says, "no, you won't! I have a plan." He whispers in my ear, before he starts kissing my neck, collarbone, jaw and shoulders. I already know his plan and I love it. Eric's going to pay dearly, he shouldn't be messing with us."

 **-End of her POV-**

 **Disclaimer: Dear readers do check out my other stories, if you want to!**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Prank on Eric

 **Hey, I'm back again with this one. I hope you'll like it, if not then I'm sorry Twisties.**

 **Enjoy**

 **-Tobias' POV-**

Oh Eric has messed with the wrong people. I just hope, that my prank / plan works out. I'm sure Tris already has realised, what I'm doing. I was kissing my wife everywhere, but technical I wasn't. I hope she doesn't mind that. "Tris are alright with doing this?!" I ask. "Yes, we need to get back at Eric," she answers back and then she moans out as loud as she could, "faster Tobias." This woman is a genius, because Zeke straightaway calls Eric. I take off my shirt and she takes off her cardigan, so that she's only wearing a tank top.

She pulls me towards the bed, I lay her down on the bed. I then rip open the packet Eric gave me. Tris pulls me on top of her and we were kissing passionately. I cover us both with the sheets as soon as I hear footsteps coming towards our room.

We kept up with the act until the door finally opens. Eric came in first and saw the packet first, when Tris shouted, "why are you all here?"

"Shake heard you guys and called us all." Will answers back, while he glares at Zeke and said, "I definitely didn't want to see that!"

"You guys shouldn't just barge in someone's room." I say in my Four voice and they all gulp. Tris smirk and tells me with her eyes to get up. When I started to remove the covers, everyone practically ran out of the room except for my stupid brother of course. I innerly groan. I finally remove it and smile brightly at the shocked look of Eric. He then stutters out, "hh...ow...how?!" Tris laugh and says, "revenge is sweet." Eric doesn't look pleased and says, "man, you should have used it," he begins to say and Tris interrupts, "yeah we know, but you shouldn't have scared off poor little innoncent Tobias."

"Yo, he ain't innoncent, because he's a married man!?" Eric imitates ZekRiah. "That's what they said, when we all found out the truth." We share a laugh together and say sorry to eachother afterwards. I'm happy about that. As soon as Eric leaves, I hug Tris. "I love you my dear wife!" I can't get enough of calling her that. "I love you too," she says lovingly and then she changes her voice, "but so you know, we were behaving like children and we shouldn't have done that. Eric can behave in whatever way he wants to, because Lynn is there to handle him." I apologise to her and she says, "you don't have to apologise."

"Then what should I do?"

"Kiss me." She answers back. "That I will gladly do."

When we broke apart from our kiss, it wasn't, because of the lack of air, but because of someone, who was knocking on our bedroom door. We opened the door and Uriah shouted, "we're playing Dauntless or Candor mainly known as truth or dare in Marlene and my room. And please wear layers." I was about to Ask why, but he was already gone and soon Christina replaced him and she said, "lets go Tris. All the girls are getting ready in the guest bedroom."

A while later "Why are we dressing up for it? It's just a game."

"Because we had to strip our clothes or have a shot prepared by yours truly Zeke or Uriah, if you don't answer a question!" Christina says without a break. "I won't be coming with you Christina as I have something in mind." Tris says with a mysterious voice. Christina glares, frowns and then walks away, but makes weird gestures. I close the door and say, "so what's cocking in your mind Tris?"

"I think," she says, "that they will ask us about our prank." I shake my head and say, "they'll never leave us alone."

"So that's why we need to answer all the questions, except for the ones, we're not comfortable with."

"How man layers do we need?"

"Four layer of nude suits and a layer of clothing!"

"What are you going to wear?!"

"A dress paired with leggings," then I ask her, "why a pair of leggings?"

"Because they cannot know, that we both are wearing those suits."

"That's a great idea sweetheart!" I say and she says, "I know, I'm the best." She gives me a flying kiss and walks towards the luggage to find our clothes.

Five minutes later she gives me four nude suits, a pair of jeans and a dark grey t-shirt. I get dressed hurriedly so, when I leave, she can dressed without being uncomfortable around me. "Tobias," she says quietly, "you can stay, if you want to."

"You sure, because I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable!?" I answer back. "You're my husband and I shouldn't be feeling uncomfortable around you. One day we will do those acts of love," she gives me a seductive smile, "which other couples do, maybe in 3 or 4 years." I'm impressed, because she is planning our lives further into the future and maybe we will have children too, I would love to have a daughter, just like her. If we weren't getting ready for the Dauntless and Candor game, I would have taken her to bed and spend some more time with her in different positions. "What are you thinking about?!"

"About our future. You and me and the children." She looks at me and says, "my dear husband, I know, what you were thinking about," I gulp, "so don't act so innoncent!?" I raise my hands and say, "sweetheart you're not so innoncent either!" She raises an eyebrow and challenges me, "oh, really? Prove it."

"Oh, I will and you'll be begging for more." I smirk at her. I have said something, that has another meaning. The hungry and lustful look in Tris' eyes tells me everything. If she could, she would have attacked me already.

There was a knock on the door and Christina starts to shout at us, "come on lovebirds, it's time."

"Give me a minute." Tris shouts back and that's when I realise, that she is doing her hair and damm she looks hot. Her dress hugs her body in the right places. The stripes of turquoise and black make her look so sexy and tall. Her legs are hidden underneath the soft fabric of leggings. Unfortunately she finished with getting ready and says, "let's go Tobias." I just nod. Together we walk towards the door, I unlock and open it. When Christina sees us, she squeals out, "you look amazing Tris." I glare at our friend, while thinking that Tris looks more than amazing. Then the three of us walk towards the staircase and walk downstairs, until we reach Urlene's bedroom door and knock at it. "Come in." Marlene says. We walk inside and see...

 **-End of his POV-**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned the Divergent Triology, I would have been amazing, but I'm no Veronica Roth!**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Candor or Dauntless with a twist!

 **Heya I'm back, I just saw a Guest review, who kindly asked for me to update this story and he or she wrote: "This is a good story. Plz update sometime soon", so here I am.**

 **Without any further ado, here's chapter 16...**

 **-Eric's POV-**

I still cannot believe it, my own brother and my sister-in-law have pranked me and scarred me for life. Lynn told me off and said it's my fault that they did that to me and I shouldn't have done, what I did. I'm so annoyed at them and I will dare them in a way, that they won't be able to get out of it and this is my revenge, muhahha. I smirk as they enter the room. Lynn gives me one of her prominent glares, that tells me, that I should apologise to them. So I walk over to them and say at the same time as my brother, "I'm sorry." We look at each other and laugh. Lynn comes, stands next to me, before hugging Tris. "Did you tell Four off?!" Tris nods and asks her, "did you?!"

"Yeah, I did and told him, that he should apologise to both of you." Lynn smirks at me, "Tris only told me to apologise to Eric," my brother says, "but you Tris should apologise to him too." His wife glares at him and tells me, "sorry Eric." I smile and say, "it's okay Tris." And soon Uriah yells, "guys and ladies," he winks at all the girls and says, let the game of Candor or Dauntless begin!" Everyone whops and hollers, before they sit down on the floor. Uriah explains the rules and I can see FourTris pale for a minute or so. Uriah and Zeke start fighting, who should start first. "I'm older than you, so I should start first."

"You are five minutes older than me and it's my room," the other Pedrad said and scoffing at Zeke. "No way little one," Zeke said, not giving up that easily and neither was Uriah, so Marlene says, "I will start the game," she glares at both brothers, "because you both are getting on everyone's nerves." The girls then say, "yes and we all want to play, so let's get started." The Pedrad brothers groan in frustration, while Marlene smirks at those two idiots and the third idiot is laughing at them, but not for long.

Not even two minutes later, Marlene looks at me and asks, "Candor or Dauntless, Eric?!"

"Candor." I answer back, while Uriah calls out, "Pansy-cake." I glare at him and thankfully he shuts up. "What did you feel, when you found out that Four is your twin brother?!"

"Honestly, I was shocked at first," I say looking at him, "but now I'm happy that I have someone, who understands," he looks at me with shock written all over his face, "what I feel." No one says anything and they look at me and tell me, that it is my turn now, so I look at my prey and ask, "Tris?!"

"Dauntless," she says confidently, I raise my eyebrow at her, after I ask her, "I want you and Four to recreate," she glares at me, "what you both were doing in your room, before we came in." They looked at each other and nodded, so Tris walked to the couch and lied down, while Tobias "Four" hovers above her and they make out. The rest looks confused until Christina asks them, "you guys didn't do the deed." Both of them don't answer back and they sit back down. Tris looks at me murderously and asks Uriah the question and he answers back, "dauntless, because I'm no Pansy-cake." At the last part he looks at me. "I dare you to..." the rest of the sentence she whispers into his ear and he gasps at her words. He looked like he was considering removing his jacket, when Zeke calls out, "whose the Pansy-cake now?!" Uriah decides against it and he walks towards me, I gulp and he says, " I need to tell you something," I interrupt him and ask, "what?!" He then begins to sing in a girly, very torturous and squeaky voice, "I really really really really really really like you," he was about to lean down and do something, I'm not ready for, so I push him away from me, get up and run out of the room and into mine and Lynn's to cry buckets of tears.

 **-End of Mr. Dramatic's POV-**

 **-Tris' POV-**

Shit, what have I done? I question myself and the rest were laughing about, what had happened except for Tobias, Lynn and I. Lynn didn't look to pleased and was giving me glares, that would have killed for more than million times.

Soon the three of us left Urlene's room and went towards theirs. We knocked at the door, when we heard Eric's strangled cries, making me feel even worse than before. Lynn knocks at the door and says, "babe, it's me," we still can hear him sniffle, while she suggests us to hide and says to him, "please open the door."

"Are you alone," he asks and his voice is raspy from crying and she answers back, after we nod to her, "yes!?" He finally opens the door lets her in and that's, when he sees us. "What are you doing here?" He asks and his tone is icy. "I'm here to apologise to you Eric. What I did was uncalled for and disrespectful towards you." I say truthfully. Tobias then says, "I'm sorry too. I suggested the idea of the dare to Tris and I shouldn't have done that," he says in a broken whisper, "because I hurt the feelings of you and you are a part of me," Eric looks at him, "so is Tris. I was protective of her and our relationship and instead of being an grown up, I acted in a childish way." Lynn didn't say anything, because she agrees to what we both had said. Eric looks at us and says, I forgive you both and I love you guys." He hugs us both and jumps happily, before saying, "I'm sorry too and I shouldn't have been on my path of revenge," he takes a break and continues after a while, "being the only solution to you guyses prank." She frowns a bit and the three of us say, "truce," and then we shake each other's hands. Eric smiles at us calmly and says, "you guys will pay for, what you did!?" Tobias and I share a look and then we both say, "challenge accepted." Lynn then says, "no there won't be any childishness from you all." Her voice is sharp and we all gulp. I then say, "yes, mam." She glares at the guys, because they haven't agreed or accepted her say. They just nod and their heads are sunken. I can see both of them looking at each other and they are smiling to widely for men, who just got told off. I'm sure, they are planning something devious and make us all pay. I need to be cautious around them and warn the rest about it, without those two finding out. So I smile at them and suggest, "let's go back to Urlene's room and continue the game." Lynn walks towards door and I do as well, as soon as we are out, I take her by the arm and run towards Urlene's room. When we were inside, I closed and locked the door.

"What the hell Tris?!" Lynn asks and I say, "please calm down, I need to tell you guys something."

"What?!" They all ask and I reply back, "I think...

 **-End of her POV-**

 _-AN-_

 _The past few weeks of my life have gone in a jiffy and I have been really busy with life, college, extra classes and getting ill / having issues with my eyes leading to extreme headaches for a about a week, so these are the reasons, why I had to sideline my writing and reading you guyses fanfics. I'm sorry about it and if you guys have any questions, do not hesitate to PM me._

 _Lots of love Charms_

 _-End of AN-_


End file.
